Aspects of the disclosure relate to data processing, speech signal processing, word recognition, specialized models, and natural language. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to analyzing mobile application feedback using a natural language processing system.
In some instances, after using a mobile application, a system may receive user feedback about the mobile application. For example, after using a mobile application, a user may give user feedback about the mobile application. However, the user feedback may include grammatical errors and/or spelling errors. Further, the user feedback may describe many different features and/or sentiments associated with the mobile application. Thus, the system may have difficulty recognizing important elements of the user feedback. Additionally, or alternatively, the system may have difficulty identifying interconnections between words and/or sub-portions of words within the user feedback.